


The Deities of the Underwold and Night

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Series: Supernatural FFXV [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Breast Fucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shadow Clone, Shadow tentacles, Soul Mate Bonding, Vaginal Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: You’re the Goddess of the Underworld and Spring, and Nyx visits you from time to time to tease you. But this night, things are different than usual.





	The Deities of the Underwold and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Vathekael and I started to discuss about the FFXV boys being Greek Gods, and of course Nyx had to be the God of Night as he is named after the original goddess. I’m planning to do a few more of these, and we hope you enjoy this piece. It is different than either of us normally write, and it turned out quite awesome, if I may say so myself. Be aware, we took some liberties with the legends.

Sometimes it was difficult to know what time it was in the Underworld. Time didn’t flow the same way it did in the mortal world, yet there were days and nights. The rays from Apollo’s sun didn’t reach into the swirling rooms of the Underworld, but Nyx’s darkness appeared every night, casting the area in almost tangible gloom. You lay in your bed, the Queen of the Underworld, watching the wall as the dark swirled. It was currently night, and not even you desired to walk the ground during nightfall.

Sighing, you pushed yourself out of your bed and walked onto your balcony to look over your domain. It was Winter in the World Above, seeing you resided here now. Your eyes scanned the area, watching the river Styx flow endlessly. A silver glowing light in the darkness. Shivering, you wrapped your blanket around your shoulders - disliking the feeling of being watched. By the Fates, you needed sleep. Not having slept the last 3 days as you had to decide over a lot of souls that had died during a stupid war. Maybe you needed to go to Olympus and yell at some moronic Gods. Luckily, being a Goddess, you did not need sleep as mortals did but you sure loved it. “Stupid puny bastards.”

“Now there missy, don’t you envy them a tiny bit?” Nyx asked, having materialised from the darkness in your room. The chill didn’t bother him, leaning against the wall, dressed as if it was a hot summer day. Teasing you was one of his favourite pastime, especially since you rarely left your domain when it wasn’t Spring time. While the Underworld held no joy to him, seeing you always made him smirk. “They don’t have to hear the moans of the dead every day at least.”

"I don’t envy them, Nyx, and you know it. It’s a cesspool of debauchery, backstabbing, and complaining. Ardyn drives me insane whenever I go Above.” You gagged and wrapped the blanket around yourself better and looked around wary in case the damn trash appeared. Then you turned to the dark haired God and narrowed your eyes. “Didn’t I tell you not to go into my room uninvited, you pervert! What if I was entertaining?” Yeah and that hadn’t happened in decades or longer.

With a smirk, he formed a picture frame in front of his face, mimicking poor Prompto. “Then I’d forever memorise it on fabric and sell it to the highest bidder.” he laughed, seeing your deadpan expression. “And…” Disappearing into the darkness, he appeared right beside you, hands on his hips. “No one tells dark where to go.” He smirked.

“Careful now or I’ll find a way to chain you. Remember, I hold the keys to Tartarus,” you drawled and brushed your finger against his jawline. Your eyebrow arched up sassy.

Rolling your eyes when he smirked wider, you turned away and leaned your forearms on the balcony. Listening to the odd sounds that filled your domain. There were no birds here. No crickets. Only the songs of the dead coming from the distant fields of Elysium, the weeping from the Mourning Fields, and the whispers from the Asphodel Meadows.

“Now that would wreak havoc on the poor mortals. Didn’t know you were that cold Spooks.” He laughed, joining you at your side. Standing there for a while, he listened, trying to not groan each time someone cried out in agony. “What the heck are they whispering about over there anyway?” he asked, pointing towards the Asphodel Meadows. “They must’ve a lot of gossip the way they keep at it. Ardyn been there recently?”

“As if you care about the mortals. You love terrifying them. There is a reason why most are afraid of the Darkness,” you drawled amused as you rolled your eyes at the stupid nickname he gave you countless of years ago. Your hand played with one of the bracelets on your wrist, closing your eyes. “You know I don’t listen to them on a regular basis,” or risk going insane yourself. “But yes, Ardyn has tried to enter the Underworld. Cerberus chased him away, like she always does.”

“I like to keep them on their toes. Don’t want them going soft on us now. Gladiolus would only complain then,” he mused, knocking your shoulder with his. Turning back towards the landscape, he watched Styx run through. “Cerberus does a good job. Still want to get my chance to rodeo her though. When are you gonna let up on that ‘No Nyx don’t touch her’ rule?” he drawled, pointing towards the general direction of the guard beast.

"When doesn’t he complain? ‘They don’t make them as brave as they used to! I miss my Spartans’!” you mimicked the God of Wars’ deep grumbling voice before chuckling amused.

“No, you’re leaving your Spots alone. Go play with a Nymph or something. They are much fun for a rodeo than a huge Three Headed Dog.” There was a bit of venom in your voice as you thought of him seducing yet another Nymph and just cast them aside. Then you had to deal with their whining if it was a Nymph attached to the Underworld. Or hear Hera, and Aphrodite whine about their nymphs being seduced. Men!

“Nymphs are no fun. Now managing to stay on top of Spots, that’s a worthy challenge.” he said bemused, trying to figure out if he could actually manage it. The poison in your voice didn’t slip past him, and he snickered. “Don’t tell me Spooks is jealous of Nymphs!” he proclaimed loudly, before laughing.  

“How bored are you?” you asked incredulous as you ignored his statement. No of course you weren’t jealous. Why would you be? Nyx was a pain in your rear and not the pleasant way - at least you kept trying to tell yourself that.

Gods in general were bloody annoying, aside of Ignis. At least with him you could hold a normal conversation. And Regis. But that was kinda it. Besides, most Gods avoided the Underworld. You never understood why.

“Spooks, I know you don’t go topside that often, but even you have to see that there’s nothing to do. Bring darkness in, and let Apollo chase it away. Fun time all around!” He groaned, twirling around before he leaned against the railing. “Down here I at least got Spots. And you. But Spots first most,” he said cheekily.

“You know, go to Spots. See if you can hold on a few minutes. She won’t even let you close, and you’ll be missing an arm for maybe a year or two while you wait to regenerate it.” That’s why Ardyn never really tried to enter your domain. Cerberus was one of the few beings who could give long lasting damage to a God. It made you smirk as you thought back to the time when she had bit off Ardyn’s hand. You gave her some extra treats for a year to reward her.

“Aw come now, would you really let her hurt poor old me?” he asked, mock hurt in his voice. “Your best pal out of all the gods? I feel wounded,” he said, clutching his heart in a dramatic gesture, before he leaned back and fell off the balcony, disintegrating into darkness.

He was merely pulling your leg, and you knew it. But he really wanted to rodeo spots one day, preferably with all his limbs intact. Just needed to butter you up a bit more. Appearing behind you, he leaned over and whispered. “Bo.”

“If you keep insisting to be a moron, then yes. I’ll definitely let you get hurt. Cuz I warned you,” you sang the last sentence, your voice musical. You could feel him appear behind you. Like smoke and velvet brushing against your skin.

“Hello.” You turned your head, and your lips almost brushed against his skin. Your eyes locking with each other. “Why do you want to try and rodeo Spots?”

“If I manage it you’ll see how strong I am and wed me and let me become the King of the Underworld,” he proclaimed, face completely serious except for his eyes, that were dancing with mirth. Slapping you on the ass, he quickly disappeared and reappeared on the railing, lying down and playing with darkness in his hand. “So tell me Spooks, how do you pass the time down here?”

"You’re insane.” You rolled your eyes dramatically at him. Knowing he was joking….and that hurt in a way. Your eyes promised retaliation when he slapped your ass, when he least expected it. Honestly, only Nyx had the balls….or the lack of brain….to mess with you. Even Regis thought twice about crossing or angering you. He may rule the living, but you ruled the Death. And one could not kill those who weren’t alive anymore.

“I spend your time reading the stories written down by the dead, but the majority of your time is taken up by judging over them. The last three days, I worked non-stop. The more the humans breed, the busier I become. And when I don’t have to judge, I create.” In your hand appeared a crystal flower, looking as real as its living counterpart.

“And here I thought you were breeding when you talked about creating. But you’re making flowers,” he snickered, but looked at the flower in awe. In all the time he had know you, you never stopped amazing him. First as the goddess of spring growth, and now also as the ruler of the Underworld. The fact that you could create things blew his mind.

“I can scare the mortals some more, make them stop acting like bunnies if it’ll make it easier on you,” he offered, darkness moving around his hand like a snake. “The stories the dead put down must be real killers to read,” he grinned.

You made the crystal flower disappear before groaning in despair, burying your face in your hands. “By the Fates, your puns will be the death of me one day!” But they still made you smile, although you refused to admit it to him. He would only get more smug and think of even worse puns.

“Breeding? Sorry to disappoint, but you got the wrong Goddess in front of you. I am one of the few who doesn’t have little deities running around.” Not that you never wanted children, but you could not have a Demi God. Nor create one with a male Nymph. You weren’t some minor Goddess, you ruled the Underworld. And what mother would subject their child to a lonely life as the one you could provide them here.

“Good thing you’re already here then,” he laughed, proud that his puns were rewarded. He slid off the railing, finally standing beside you again. He studied you, trying to figure you out slightly. “I have noticed there aren’t small Spooks running around, bothering Spots. I’d have to teach them a thing or five you know.” The existence in the Underworld was a rather bleak one, but you made it work. “All you need is a Mr Spooks.” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows in a parody of seductiveness.

“Why would I put a child to a lonely dark existence of this place?” You gestured to the Underworld. "A child should live in the sun, play with other children. Having fun and enjoy themselves. You cannot give them that. Only endless death.” You gave him a light amused shove and started to walk.

Moving down the stairs to the gardens you had created around your palace. As Goddess of Flowers and Spring, it gave you that power but it wasn’t the same. No insects. No birds. No sunshine. Honestly, not that he would stay. Gods never stayed.

“Are you saying I shouldn’t have a child either then? No sun touches me either.” he asked offhandedly, walking with you towards your garden. He knew you meant no harm, but it still hit a bit too close. His child would not have a father that ever visited them in the sunlight. Darkness would be present their whole lives. Trying to not make it show, he walked over to one of your biggest flytraps, ready to poke it.

You watched him and blinked. Ready to slap yourself against the forehead. Of course, his child could never play with his father in the sun either. Fates, you could be such a bitch at time. You followed him and stood beside him, your hand pressed against his and entwined our fingers before he could poke poor little Isaac. “Don’t. I don’t want you to lose one of your fingers,” you whispered softly as your cheek rest against his bicep. Your hand rested against his lower back. It was not often that you touched him, no matter how much he tried to get a rise out of you in the past. But…you just had to. “I’m sorry,” you spoke sincerely although you did not look at him.

His first instinct was to just shrug it off, make light of the situation like usual. But he couldn’t. You often chastised him for sleeping with the Nymphs, but in reality all he wanted was to settle. He wanted children of his own, but the one he wanted them with didn’t acknowledge him in such a sense. Sighing, he squeezed your hand, eyes still watching the plant in front of him. “Don’t worry about it. Guess I’ll just have to keep Spots company instead.” he joked, albeit a bit flat.

“I do worry about it. I didn’t think. I refused to acknowledge that you and I….are rather similar,” you whispered softly as you didn’t let go of his hand. Your arm snaking around his waist to hold him close against your side.

In your fear and loneliness, you lashed out to the one who understood best. Who had always been around for you. “I’m a bitch. You deserve better,” you whispered against his skin as you turned your head and rested your forehead against his bicep. “You….” You exhaled and shook your head lightly.

“You may be a bitch, but you’re my bitch,” he said. Turning towards you, he untangled his hand from yours, opting to run it down your hair instead. “Besides, no one else allows me to smack their ass and live.” He winked, trying to lighten the mood. He didn’t like seeing you down. It was one of the reasons he forced himself down to the Underworld.

“I don’t deserve you,” you whispered then chuckled amused as you allowed him to stroke your locks of hair. Looking up and meeting his blue eyes. They always surprised you. You would think his eyes would be dark like the thing he ruled. But they reminded you of the blue skies Above. “I created something.” You took his hand again and moved him to a different section of your garden which was filled flowers.

The petals were white but the centre were a golden yellow. “I called them dragon fruit flowers. Your nymphs are spreading them all over the world, and they only bloom at night.” Flowers just for him. Only he would see their beauty. “They have a delicious fruit too.” You grabbed one of the fruits off the plant and broke it open, showing the white fragrant meat inside the red pink shell.

You had created these beautiful flowers, that would remain in bloom when he could see them. He couldn’t help but feel that it was such a special gift meant for him. Even if it wasn’t, he would cherish it. New stars would be added, so the flowers could get more light during the night.

Taking the fruit from your hand, he noticed that some of the juices had run down your hand. Without thinking, he gently grabbed your hand and lifted it gently towards him. His tongue darted out, tasting the sweet juices from your skin, closing his eyes as the sweetness rolled over him.

He looked happy which made you happy. Letting out a soft moan, you bit your lip to stop it from spilling too much from your lips. “You like it? They’re for you. So you always have something to eat as well,” you whispered carefully as you watched him from under your eyelashes. Your fingers twitching as his tongue felt rough against your skin. Your bodies standing close to each other.

“I love it. The sweetness reminds me of you,” he murmured, sucking lightly on your fingers. He felt the heat radiating off of you, reminding him that you were alive in this godforsaken place. He wanted to be close to you, always.

From the hand gripping your wrist, darkness began spreading like smoke, moving onto you. It liquified as it came into contact with your skin, forming into a dark band around your arm. It moved like smoke underneath your skin. Removing his mouth from your hand, he looked you in the eye, gently massaging the newly formed band. “So we’ll always be close, no matter where the world takes us.” he murmured, an identical band now on his arm.

“Nyx,” you whispered with a shaky voice, resting your forehead against his chest now as you tried to get closer to him. So many things to tell him, so many things to say but fear turned your tongue into lead.

“Do you hate it here? Do you rather want to be Above always?” you whispered softly against his chest, the thick black cotton of his tunic muffled your voice as you let a plant grow from the ground and take the pieces of dragon fruit. Wanting to wrap your other arm around him. For just a moment. For a fraction of time, You needed to be close to him before the Fates took him away like smoke on the wind.

Holding you close, Nyx let darkness envelop both of you, removing everything but the two of you. Your question wasn’t an easy one, but he had an inkling that he knew what the answer would be. He hummed, hands drawing patterns on your back. “I don’t hate it here. I got you, and Spots, and the plants.” he murmured, lips against your hair.

“And Above I got… Cor, yelling at me. I think I prefer it here.” Cracking a laugh, he pulled you back slightly so he could look you in the eye. “But I need to go to the mortal world every day. Scare them with your dark.” He wasn’t telling you that he could not remain by your side, only that sometimes his duties would drag him away from you.

“In the Spring I can come with you,” you whispered softly as you leaned into his touch. Your hands holding the front of his tunic now. Not fearing the dark because he was with you. He was the Darkness. If…if this could work, it would be hard. So much time spent apart. So many duties that would keep us apart. A tear ran down your cheek as you wanted to run. Not wanting to risk to hurt yourself so much. But also wanting to stay. Having grown tired to dance around what was growing between the two of you. The bond that became a bit stronger each time he visited you.

“I’ll show you all your beautiful flowers in full bloom then.” He’d take you with him during Spring, show you the beauty of the night. “But they could never match your beauty.” he whispered. Slowly dispersing the dark, the garden started to come back around you. Stepping back, he cradled your face before he kissed you, all the pent up emotions pushed into the kiss.

“I cannot wait,” you whispered sincerely and kissed him back needy, trembling a little bit. Your hands brushing over his chest as flowers started to bloom around us. Little tendrils trying to wrap around our legs and pull us closer. You opened your mouth and brushed your tongue against his as you tilted your head up more so you could kiss him better. His warmth filling you up, his taste so good and delicious. His scent starting to soak into your dress.

He groaned when he got to taste you, his tongue exploring mouth. He wanted to know your every crevice, every curve and edge. But as he tried to lead you towards the inside of your domain, his foot snagged on one of the vines, making him trip, pulling you with him. He landed with a groan, with you on top of him. Trying to catch his breath, he scrunched his eyes and began laughing. “Ever the smooth man, huh?”

A high pitched squeak - so sexy - rushed out of you, then groaning as you landed on his hard body. “Wow, thanks you all.” you huffed and wagged your finger at the vines which popped rapidly back into the ground. Traitors. Turning back to Nyx, you giggled as you loved hearing his laugh. He didn’t laugh like this too often. “Shall we try again?” you asked as you pressed kisses on his jawline.

“I like that idea.” He laughed, moving his head so you had better access. All he could focus on was you. Not even the screams of the damned reached him anymore. All there was, was you. His hands trailed up your sides, sneaking under your tunic. His fingers moved slowly, taking in all of you.

You kissed him for a little while, leaving marks on his skin. Then you stood up and gave him a little wink. “I don’t think the floor is quite comfortable. I know a place that is much more comfortable.” Walking away with a sway in your step, you made your way up the stairs back towards your bedroom. Your hands move into your hair and took out the up do you did for sleeping, your curls cascading down. “You coming, Nyx?”

He blinked at you, before groaning. “And you said your puns were bad.” Getting up from the floor, he made a show of struggling. “Guess I’m not as young as I used to be.” he complained, before winking at you.

Quickly, he began walking after you, feeling how his lower brain was starting to take over. All of the Underworld and Above would hear you.

Snorting, you rolled your eyes amused. "I learned from the best, you old man,” you drawled amused as we arrived in your bedroom - sitting down on the edge and leaning back on your hands. How many times had he watched you for the shadows? Did he touch himself while watching you. Held you maybe? For some reason, the idea aroused you instead of make you grumpy. “I hope you don’t come when I touch your cock. You know they got pills for stuff like that now.”

Chuckling, he let a hand travel down his chest leisurely. “I’m just scared it’ll be like sandpaper around my dick. You got any action while you waited for me?” He quirked an eyebrow at you, grin plastered on his face. What you didn’t know was that sometimes after he visited you, the sky would get new stars. Tonight, the sky would be littered with new shiny stars.

"Not for…decades? A century.” You shrugged as casually as possible. Not telling him that it had been longer than a century maybe, the last time Ares had passed through the Underworld when he needed to speak to a specific Weapon-smith who had died. Your eyes moved up and down his body, biting your bottom lip as he looked so handsome.

“Did you watch me sleep?”

“Don’t worry. After I’m done, it’ll be an oasis.” he grinned, moving towards you like a hunter stalks its prey. Eyes roved every inch of your body, drinking it in like ambrosia. His hands moved along your arms, caressing you gently, as he leaned forwards so he could whisper huskily in your ear.

“Would it bother you if I said I did?” he breathed, before biting slightly.

Your hands moved under his tunic as his potent scent filled your lungs, you exhaled in pleasure at the pleasure on your ear and leaned towards him. "No. I think I slept better because you were there. Some nights I slept deeper than others,” you murmured as your nails dragged over the hard muscles on his chest. Feeling some hairs on his stomach that pointed south.

“Then I’ll be here every night,” he murmured, nosing your temple before he placed a kiss there. Your hands were so warm compared to the air of the Underworld, a delicious contrast. Slowly, he began placing kisses along your jaw and neck, blowing slightly after some kisses, tickling the slightly damp skin. As your hands travelled, he clenched his muscles slightly, his body reacting to your touch.

“Just don’t linger in the corner like some creep, join me in bed and hold me?” you whispered softly as you kept petting his chest - feeling the strength hidden in those muscles. Tilting your head back to give him better access to your skin, trying not to giggle. Your hands pushed up his tunic slowly before helping him take it off. Your eyes softened when you saw scars here and there. “What kind of stunts did you pull to get these?” you asked him softly as you leaned in and kissed one of his scars.

“No promises.” he grinned, nibbling at you slightly before removing his tunic. He had to remind himself to breathe when you kissed the raised mark. “That one I got after I slapped Aphrodite on the ass after too much wine. Hephaestus couldn’t take a joke.” He winked, hands tangling in your hair. “But don’t you worry. I only care about your ass.”

“Honestly, maybe I should visit the Above more to see the chaos you cause.” Your tongue darted out, and you licked his scar while staring up at him. Your hands moving down his body again to grab his ass, squeezing firmly. “My ass can be yours if you ask nicely enough.”

“I’ll bring the havoc down here, if you want.” Groaning, he couldn’t help but roll his hips, dragging his dick against your breasts. “Would you let me fuck your beautiful titties?” he breathed, ass clenching as you grabbed him. “Then I might ask for your ass.”  

Your tongue brushed against the v-line on his hip, pressing your chest firmer against his cock. "Undress me and I’ll let you fuck your breasts, Nyx,” you purred, your voice thick with need as the air was getting thicker with sexual tension. Licking his chest again, so close to his cock but still so far away.

Darkness was seeping into Nyx’s eyes, drowning out the blue as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. You were teasing him, keeping your tongue away from where it was supposed to be. Growling, he grabbed the hem of your tunic, quickly removing it from you. His hands found your breasts as soon as the fabric left you, massaging them in his large hands.

Your breasts stiffened in response as you rested your forehead against his hip, humming softly as you enjoyed the sensation. “Mmm, you wanted to do something with your breasts?” you sassed him as you brushed the tips of your fingers over his breast, feeling him jerk in response. A little pearly bead appearing on the tip. Your mouth watered in response, it had been so long. He was so handsome in a way, his cock long and slightly curved. With quite a girth, oh yeah he would fill you up nicely.

The way you watched his cock made it jerk slightly. You watched the cum as if it was the finest of ambrosia. He could barely wait. Growling he let go of you, and started stroking himself. “Hold your breasts together, nice and tight for me. Might even give you a little treat if you do it well.” He winked, hand spreading precum over his dick. He had a surprise in store for you, and he was pretty sure you had no idea that it was possible.

“So bossy,” you drawled amused as you placed your breasts on both side of his cock and pressed them close, shivering as it felt interesting to have his cock there. Lewd, but fascinating as well seeing how hungry he looked at you. Leaning forward, you brushed your tongue over the tip and tasted him on your tongue. Sweet. So sweet. “Mmm seems you have been drinking a lot of nectar.”

“Since I couldn’t taste you. Had to substitute somehow,” he ground out, hips slightly thrusting. He watched as his cock moved between your breasts, your tongue laving the tip each time he thrust up. However, he had a plan.

Grinning, he began moving his hands in the air, darkness shifting and moving. First nothing seemed to happen, then you felt a hand run down your back. Behind you stood a copy of Nyx, or at least his silhouette. “Ever heard of shadow clone?” he asked, hips and hands still moving.

You almost jumped a few meters in the air as you looked startled at the shadow behind you, the hand feeling so crazy real. "Heard of it, but I thought was just the Others hallucinating because they had a cup of nectar too many,” you answered fascinated before turning back to the real Nyx in front of you.

Opening your mouth, you moved your breasts up and down his cock and letting him push his tip into your mouth. Oh this could become very interesting. Goosebumps appeared on your skin, your tongue lapping firmer against his tip.

“I’m not the only one that’s gonna have fun tonight.” he whispered huskily. To him, it was like watching a mirror, seeing a copy of himself touch you. Moving his hands again, the shadow clone began moving lower, hands spreading your ass cheeks before it moved its head down. It seemed unhindered by the bed in the way, and sank halfway through it, before it began licking at your exposed hole. “Since it’s not me I don’t have to ask for permission.” He grinned.  

Yelping, your hips tried to get away but his shadow hands had a firm hold on your hips. Narrowing your eyes, you bit gently on his tip - smirking pleased when he hissed in loud pleasure. “You’re pushing,” you moaned husky, teasing him. Your lips tightened around his cock and sucked on him harder, your eyes half closing as sparks coursed through your body. Feeling more alive. Maybe it was because being the Goddess of Spring, which meant fertility as well, or to be finally able to touch someone who is very dear to your heart.

“I haven’t even breached you yet. Wouldn’t say I’m pushing.” He winked, hips stuttering slightly as you sucked. He did let his shadow clone disintegrate, in a show of actually listening to you. However, he wasn’t done playing with you. As the tendrils of smoke from the clone slowly disappeared into the dark, one remained. It slithered it’s way down to your sex, where it hardened and began rubbing against your clit in an agonising slow pace.

When he had been watching you during the night, and later touched himself, Nyx had never imagined it would feel so good to finally have you. Every touch seemed to send shivers through him, like light breaching the dark. His eyes were slightly hooded, watching you with lazy eyes.

The smoke curled around your clit and squeezed slowly, increasing the pressure around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Pressing your thighs together automatically did nothing to stop the smoke. If a bed didn’t stop it, thighs certainly wouldn’t. It made you suck him even harder, almost desperately as it had been so long since you had been intimately touched or able to touch someone like this. Making yourself salivate, you used it to bob your head up and down easier, moving your breasts in sync. Your hips rocked impatiently, the burning between your thighs starting to get annoying.

“Don’t hear you complaining now, Spooks,” he teased, still controlling the smoke. But he didn’t want you to get off of a tendril of darkness. *He* wanted to be the thing that caused your world to tilt. With a hand on your hair, he pulled your mouth away from his dick, a filthy pop rang through the room.

Feeling his cock jump in disappointment as he removed his dick from between your breasts, he pushed you down on your back with a steady hand on your shoulder, the darkness around your clit disappearing. “You got to taste me babe. Now it’s your turn.” He grinned a feral grin before he latched onto your clit, sucking at it hard.

“By the Fates!” you cried out as you grabbed his hair hard, your head falling back as you looked at your ceiling. Thinking it would lessen the pleasure but it was just too good. Your body reacted and leaked your juices rapidly, coating your folds and trickling down your thighs and ass. “Nyx!” Your hand moved to your breast and squeezed it firmly, feeling the stickiness of your saliva on your skin and a bit of his precum. This was better than you could imagine, better than what you had fantasised in the darkness of your chambers - touching yourself.

Flicking his eyes up to you, he grinned against your clit as he saw you toying with your breasts. Whenever he was from you, that image was going to be at the forefront of his thoughts. Closing his eyes again, he returned his full attention to your clit, tongue lapping and circling it while he sucked. His dick was throbbing, wanting to enter you right this minute. Instead, he let his fingers toy with your folds, not entering but merely teasing. As he tasted your juices he moaned filthily, hoping the vibrations would carry through to you.

Your toes curled, and your feet kicked. Ha. He could do tricks with his power. So could you. Focusing, a plant grew from the ground and the vines wrapped around his cock - stroking him slowly and teasingly. You giggled when he moaned loudly into your heat, making you tingle even more. Rocking your hips, you rubbed your nether lips against his lips. Getting your juices all over his fingers and tongue. “I’m getting closer,” you warned him softly as it felt so damn good.

‘*Shit!*’ was the first thing that went through his head as the vines grabbed his cock, before he moaned loudly, hips thrusting into the tunnel they formed. They were moving too light, too slow. It wasn’t enough, he could feel the frustration building up. Watching you again, he slipped his fingers inside, moving in and out of your quickly as the searched for that spot inside you that would make you scream, all while his other hand held your hips down firmly.

It almost felt like a game. Who made who break and beg for real first. You could feel him getting frustrated by the way he sucked and fingered you. More vines appeared and teasingly moved between his ass cheeks and stroking his sack. Your hands grabbed your sheets firmly as you panted roughly. Walls tightened slowly, trying to keep his fingers inside of you so you could come without begging him.

In the end, frustration won over Nyx. He was never a patient man. With a growl, he removed his fingers from you and stood up, forcibly untangling himself from the plants. “Screw this,” he ground out, before he laid down on top of you, his cock teasingly poking your folds. “I’d rather screw you.” he cheekily murmured, before he slowly slipped his cockhead inside of you, stilling as soon as his glands was inside of you.

You couldn’t help but smile smugly, but the smile got wiped off your face as he pushed into you. Gasping as he stretched muscles that hadn’t been touched or used in so long. Your body arching so you pressed firmly against his front. “Yes. Screw me, Nyx.” You needed him. You needed to be one with him and bond your soul to him. Both of you would never be lonely again. Always having a home with the other.

He had you begging, but he wasn’t done yet. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, watched as tears from pleasure and frustration. As soon as his balls touched your ass, he knew he was done. No one would please him the way you did. He wanted to share his immortal life with you, and forever be by your side, in the Underworld and Above. “Kiss me Y/N. Make me bound to you,” he whispered, hips quivering slightly from the feeling of you around him.

Closing your eyes, you pressed your mouth against his. Kissing him with all the feeling in the world. Your adoration. Your need. Your love. Your hands roamed over his chest and shoulders before you wrapped them around him. Your lips parted when he brushed his tongue against them, and you brushed your tongue against his. It felt right. It felt perfect. “You’re mine. I’m yours,” you whispered emotionally to him.

For a second, the world seemed to come to a stand still. The dark seemed frozen in place, and no wails could be heard from the damned. It was as if time itself gave this moment to you, so it could only belong to the two of you. He kissed you back, all the pent up emotions pouring out. All the care, desperation for you. The pain of not being yours until now, and the joy of forever being bound to you. Even if the world were to end tomorrow, if all the Gods were to fall from Olympus, this moment would forever be woven into the fabric of time. “Always and forever,” he whispered back, resting his forehead against yours. Finally he began thrusting, pouring all of his feelings into you. He wasn’t just having sex with you. He was making love.

“Not even the Fates can keep us apart.” Your hips moved against him, dancing an ancient dance with the God of Night. Feeling him inside of your soul as something was forged between us. Linking us in a primal way, something other beings dreamed and hoped for.

“Nyx. Nyx. Nyx,” you chanted husky as he became your world for this moment. The voices quieted in your mind. Nothing mattered but us two. Right now, you weren’t two Gods. But two souls who finally truly found each other and merging as one. The feeling of burning hotness coursing through us. Not knowing where one started, and the other ended.

The feeling of the two of you merging was maddening, and yet so wonderful. He could feel his very essence fusing together with you, forever making you a part of him. “My Y/N. My beautiful Y/N.” He couldn’t think, your name the only word that seemed to stick. You were consuming him, and he was willing. His hips were still moving, mapping out your walls, where your pleasure spots were. He was going to learn everything about you, and bring you all the pleasure and happiness he could. This he vowed.

Unfortunately, time doesn’t stop for long. Soon enough the moment passed, the bond locking in place like forged iron, never to be broken. One would not survive without the other, but would prosper together.

Tears streamed down your cheeks, of shock but pure joy as well. Looking up at him and feeling how much you meant to him. Pressing happy kisses on his lips as we moved in sync with each other.

“I love you, Nyx. You’re your home.” The man who was more than a husband to you now. He had become your other half. Woven in the mere fabric of your world and existence. It made you all giddy. you had known him for so long, knew him better than anyone else before. And to know now that he was your soulmate. You could take on the whole world.

Wiggling eagerly, you tightened your walls around him. Keeping him deep and close inside of you. “Nyx. I don’t think I can last long. It feels too good.”

“You’re the stars in the sky, ever watching and enchantingly beautiful. I’ll always return to you, Y/N. I love you.” Even when your respective duties would keep you apart, he knew that the bond would always bring him back to you. You were as much as a fixture now as the stars in the sky. Always being seen as a trickster by the other Gods, never a warrior of the likes of Gladiolus. But here, moving with you in a timeless dance, he knew nothing could defeat him.

Kissing you passionately, he moved a hand down to massage your abused clit. “Don’t hold back. Let us forge this bond in the flesh,” he ground out, his hips now pumping at your harder and faster, the bed loudly protesting.

The only sound made for a little while were our moaning, gasps, groans, and the sound of our coupling. Electricity coursed through us and setting us on fire. You could feel his pleasure, and he could feel mine. Your Night. Your protector. Your silent watcher. He hit the spot inside of you the same time he pinched your clit.

"NYX!” you screamed as you took the last step in the sacred ritual of our bonding. Coming around his cock, and seeing stars. Your whole body feeling too small to hold the pleasure and force of your orgasm. Spilling out from between your legs and wetting our thighs. The air becoming heavy with the scent of musk.

He felt what you did when you came, something so unlike he had ever thought to experience. It was enthralling. It was addicting. It was you. It brought him over the edge, his whole body tensing up as he released his seed into you, marking your insides so no one would doubt that you belonged to him. It was as if the sky had fallen and shattered the earth, the feeling overwhelming and undeniable. The bond, both of the spirit and flesh, had taken its place, never to be removed. Not even the wrath of the Fate weavers could break it. Forever, he would watch you create, and share your happiness. Forever seemed too short.

Catching his breath, he pulled out of you reluctantly, his now softening cock giving fruitless twitches. He hadn’t lied when he said he wasn’t as young anymore. He laid on his back beside you, watching the ceiling, trying to get his mind to stop racing. “… Wow.” was all he managed to get out in the end.

When he came, you came a second time. Your essence mixing inside of you. He felt so warm, so real. The world flipped a few times and knocking the air out of you.

Your heart felt so full, as your physical body ached in a good way. When he laid down, you curled up against his side, your head using his shoulder as a pillow, and your hand resting on his stomach. “Wow indeed,” you panted softly as you felt all dizzy and shaky, your emotions so raw and exposed. But you knew he wouldn’t take advantage of you. He would protect you.

The absurdity of the comments forced Nyx to chuckle. Here you two lay, having just bonded in the most sacred way, and the words you found were “Wow.” But as he watched you resting on his shoulder, he felt the world slide into place, peace overtaking him. Pulling you closer, the listened to your heart through the bond. Slowly he heard it slow down, until you were in a deep sleep, feeling safe around him. A smile tugged on his lips, and he realised he would never want to be anywhere else. For being as fickle as the night, you had bound him and made him find his home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
